


1`Hair Products can start friendships too

by Missvanillacide



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvanillacide/pseuds/Missvanillacide
Summary: Freed goes along his journey to find L'OREAL!





	1`Hair Products can start friendships too

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know L’OREAL is a brand for luxurious silky hair. I don’t use it though. Anywho this isn’t a ship but if you want you could think of it as a ship. L’OREAL has also been used for memes, search it up. Would it be RuFre or FreeRu that’s pretty weird doe.

**If you don’t know L’OREAL is a brand for luxurious silky hair. I don’t use it though. Anywho this isn’t a ship but if you want you could think of it as a ship. L’OREAL has also been used for memes, search it up. Would it be RuFre or FreeRu that’s pretty weird doe.**

Sabertooth was over and Natsu and Sting were fighting. Lucy was talking to Yukino, which was no surprise but what was a surprise was the fact that Gajeel was talking to Orga and Freed was talking to Rufus. This had been a surprise since Freed didn’t really interact with Rufus and Gajeel wanted nothing to do with the Sabers.

Mira was looking at the pair “Hello Freed, Hello Rufus” She said kindly. 

“Hello Mirajane” they said in unison then stared at each other and laughed poshly. 

“Since when were you two friends” She said with her hand cupping her cheek.

Then everything around them began to ripple and they looked up.

**~Flashback~**

Freed was having a bad hair day. He had just run out of shampoo and conditioner.

He only had enough shampoo and conditioner to last one shower. Freed sighed, he had to go shopping again.

Freed packed his money in his belt. He exited his apartment and began walking towards the shops. He needed more shampoo.

Freed was walking down near strawberry street when he heard a thud.

“LUCE LET ME BACK IN YOUR APARTMENT” A familiar ‘salmon’ haired boy said.

“COME BACK WHEN YOU CAN USE THE DOOR” Lucy yelled. She then slammed the window shut and closed the curtains.

Freed obviously found this amusing and then he saw the curtains open up again. He watched as the window slid up and then she threw something blue next to Natsu. 

“YOU TOO HAPPY” she yelled.

“LUSHHEEE” Happy yelled.

“Oh hey Freed” Natsu said with a signature grin.

“Hello Natsu” Freed replied with a hint of amusement and malice.

Then freed walked off, leaving a confused Natsu and Happy. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Natsu asked Happy.

“Freed’s probably on his period” Happy said.

“I’M A BOY HAPPY” Freed yelled from the distance.

“Happy, What’s a period, IS THIS PERIOD GONNA KILL FREED?” Natsu asked seriously.

Happy then patted Natsu on the back.

“Natsu, we have things to talk about” Happy said while walking away.

**~L’OREAL~**

Freed was walking down and saw the next strawberry cake store. He walked in quietly and closed the door only to be met face to face with a table. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S NO MORE STRAWBERRY CAKE” An all too familiar voice yelled.

“I’m sorry ma'am but there’s no more, you’ve eaten all our stock” a man squeaked.

Freed then opened the door and walked out, he should’ve been expecting that. He walked out and was met face to face with a curly haired bluenette. 

“GRAY-SAMA WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU LEFT JUVIA” Juvia yelled and then started crying anime tears.

Freed put his hand on her shoulder “Etto, Juvia-san are you alright?” Juvia’s face lit up and she looked at him.

“GRAY-SAMA” then she hugged Freed without even thinking twice.

“AUWH FREED-SAN?” Freed gave her a blank look then shoved her off of him. He then walked away.

“Juvia thinks Freed-san was being rude” Juvia muttered to herself then tried to find Gray again.

Freed finally made his way over to the shampoo shop. 

BANG

CRASH

‘Are you kidding me, I swear if this is Fairy Tail’s fault I’m going to cry’ he thought to himself.

He then saw two naked men fighting in the middle of the store.

“I JUST WANTED SHAMPOO GRAY” a certain white haired man yelled.

“WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR TOWN, LYON!” Gray yelled to Lyon.

“WHERE’S YOUR CLOTHES GRAY!” Lyon shouted.

“YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE NO CLOTHES EITHER” Gray yelled.

And because of that Freed shut the door. He had to go to the next town to get more shampoo. ‘Yayyy’ freed thought.

Freed took the train to Jungeon.  **(that’s how you spell it apparently)**

He sat down and closed his eyes, today was an annoying day and it’s still only 10:24am. He sighed, this was going  _ great _ .

“Excuse me, There are no other seats on the train. Would It be okay if I-” A posh man said.

“Yes, you may-Hold on a second aren’t you a Saber” Freed said quite shocked.

“Ahh yes, I have just taken a job in magnolia and I’m returning. Why? Does this affect your seating plan?” The man said.

“No it doesn’t at all, What was your name again? I’m Freed Justine of Fairy Tail” Freed said with his hand stuck out.

“Ahh a pleasure to meet you, Freed Justine. I am Rufus Lore of Sabertooth” Rufus said whilst grasping Freed’s hand as a handshake.

Rufus took a seat next to Freed. Freed, being a bit awkward and doesn’t know how to start a conversation tried.

“How is Sabertooth?” Freed said.

“Sabertooth is fine, Sting as the guild master seemed to have lightened up everyone’s day. My only problem would be how he eats” Rufus said. “To my memorisation I’ve never seen anyone eat just like Sting. Although Minerva seems to be the only one who can out-eat him” Rufus said shrugging.

That was a surprise to Freed, he sounded exactly like Natsu. “To my recollection, Sting eats quite like Natsu. Very messily.” Freed said quite annoyed about the amount of time food would end up on the other side of the guild when Natsu was eating.

Rufus laughed “To my memory, Natsu is quite the lively one” He said.

“Yes, he is. Although he manages to be a good friend to everyone” Freed said.

Rufus looked to his side. “You use L’OREAL too?” Rufus commented on Freed’s hair.

“Yes I do, how did you know?” Freed said.

“I memorised the effects of the shampoo” Rufus said.

**This sparked a new friendship**

(Flashback over)

Mira watched as the two boys had looked at the ceiling for about 20 minutes and sighed. 

Cana laughed. “They do realise we can’t see the flashbacks as well?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay
> 
> I’m done
> 
> I have this whole folder of notes filled with random one shots that I could do. 
> 
> Did'ya Like that Phineas and Ferb reference.


End file.
